TorilMUD
TorilMUD is a MUD, a text-based online role-playing game, and is one of the oldest of its kind. At its peak in the 1990s it had hundreds of players online at any one time. As of 2012 about 20 players are on line, mostly experienced, skilled players. Players on TorilMUD may have a number of characters, however, they cannot play more than one at a time. The atmosphere is friendly and helpful. Game characteristics TorilMUD is set in the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. (Toril is the name of the planet where the continent Faerûn, which "Forgotten Realms" refers to, is located.) Its technical infrastructure is based on the Sequent derivative of the DikuMUD codebase. History TorilMUD originated as a project fork of Sojourn MUD, which was founded in 1993 by Kris Kortright, Tim Devlin and others who had previously worked on Copper II, Copper III and Black Knights Realm. The oldest zone on TorilMUD, the Lava Tubes, comes from Copper II, and the Underworld and Alterian Wilderness zones are from Black Knights Realm. Sojourn was based on the Sequent codebase, the Epic spell system, and areas from Black Knights Realm. The City of Waterdeep was the first zone built entirely for Sojourn, and remains TorilMUD s most heavily populated hometown. Brad McQuaid, with Kris’ permission, used it as the model for the city of Freeport in EverQuest. Sojourn continued until 1996, when a difference in creative vision among the staff led to the project being forked into TorilMUD and Duris: Land of Bloodlust. Of the two, TorilMUD is regarded as the more direct inheritor of Sojourn s legacy. Toril continued until 1998, when it became Sojourn 2, and underwent another rebirth in 2001 as Sojourn 3. Kris retired in 2003, and Sojourn 3 was reborn as TorilMUD. (Or, as the old-time players refer to it, Toril 2.) Throughout these rebirths, the areas and code continued to grow: there are currently 300 zones (with several more nearing completion), 16277 types of monsters/mobs, and 13753 different items. Many TorilMUD staff members were staff on Sojourn 3, Sojourn 2, and some are even from Toril 1, providing a degree of continuity. All Toril staff started as players on the MUD, giving them a great deal of personal experience with the game. Brad McQuaid was an avid player of Sojourn and, after its demise, TorilMUD. Seeing the commercial potential of virtual worlds in the course of his MUD career, he went on to create EverQuest. Character creation There was a set of evil races and classes and a set of good races and classes. They could not group together, but in October, 2011 those restrictions were removed as were stringent racial roleplaying requirements. This modification was called "Unity""Unity" TorilMUD News Races A small number of standard races including Human, Ogre, Barbarian, Swamp Troll, Half Elf, Moon Elf, Illithid, Shield Dwarf, Yuan-Ti, Duergar Dwarf, Orc, Halfling, Half-Orc, and Gnome are available. The Yuan-Ti are evil snake people; a barbarian is a caveman human, and an Illithid is a weak evil creature with strong mental powers.Login September 2, 2012 Character creation requires choosing a suitable and unique fantasy name appropriate to the race.Login September 1, 2012 Each race has a hometown which the character begins. Humans and half-elves may chose between Waterdeep, Calimport, Leuthilspar, Baldur's Gate, and Silverymoon. A race may have innate abilities such as infravision. Stats Stats include Strength, Power, Dexterity, Intelligence, Agility, Wisdom, Constitution, and Charisma. During character creation a "reroll" may be chosen until a set of stats are accepted then three stats may be enhanced. Classes Guilds, chosen when a character is created, are called classes and include, Warrior, Shaman, Ranger, Paladin, Anti-Paladin, Cleric, Druid, Necromancer, Bard, Enchanter, Invoker, Illusionist, Rogue, Elementalist and others. Each race has a wide, or narrow, set of available classes, for example, only Psionicist is available to Illithids. Alignment Good, Neutral, or Evil, Chaotic may be chosen when a character is created. Grouping Rather than a "party" players form a group when they cooperate. If you are invited to a group, after you "consent" you should "assist" the warrior if there is fighting or "target" the opponent by a "kill" command or an offensive spell. Quiting You are ill-advised to "quit" although there is such a command. If you do everything you carry will remain in the room you quit in. Equipment and carried items are saved if "rent" a room at an inn. Inns are found in all towns and are free for the first few levels. References }} External links * * Todrael's Lair, the Unofficial TorilMUD Wiki * TorilMUD page Mud Connector * telnet torilmud.com 9999 * Twitter account TorilNews * "Summer Reruns – TorilMUD June 28, 2012" Category:1996 video games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Forgotten Realms video games Category:MUD games